


☆Kitty&Kkung☆

by Bluemoon140515 (Moonlight2211)



Series: MxBingo W2018 [1]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Cat/Human Hybrids, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Getting to Know Each Other, Light Angst, M/M, Monsta X Bingo, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Restaurants, Romantic Friendship, Strangers to Lovers, Tags May Change, changki rise 2k18
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-17 20:04:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13666329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonlight2211/pseuds/Bluemoon140515
Summary: "When Changkyun woke up this morning he wasn't expecting to get into a fight with a middle age man trying to do awful things to a cute little guy... well, not a guy but a cat... A hybrid??... or whatever he is.Changkyun is lonely and looking for some company.Kihyun just wants a place where he belongs to"





	1. Meeting~♡

**Author's Note:**

> Monsta x bingo Winter 2K18 ~♡  
> Prompt: Hybrids

' _What a day_ ' - When Changkyun woke up this morning he wasn't expecting to get into a fight with a middle age man trying to do awful things to a guy... well, not a guy but a cat... A hybrid??... or whatever he is!

Everything began when he left his job at the restaurant around midnight, this - along with his classes - will kill him someday and maybe sooner than he thinks; Thankfully he already had his last class of the year and a well deserved break is starting. Anyway, he pats himself for a good job today and walks directly to his apartment. He truly thanks his parents to bought him one nearby to both, the restaurant and the university, so hardly 10 minutes and he'll be arriving to his cold and lonely home (And no, he's not feeling down... no at all)

He's half way when he hears someone shouting profanies and some cries... whoever that person is attacking is trying to defend with all he has. Changkyun's not a hero and definitively he doesn't think he's invencible as superman but still goes to see what's happening and maybe call the police or whatever a good citizen should do.

The Scene in front of his eyes boil his blood. A middle age fat old man is hitting a little guy, he's so thin and small and probably incapable to defend alone. 5 seconds and Changkyun can't take it anymore, he holds the hand of the old man who is ready to punch said short guy and turns around to glare furious at him but the black haired can't care less - "What the hell?!!" - Changkyun notices he's drunk, totally and awnfully drunk, he can smell the cheap alcohol meters away from him and still feel disgusted - "wWhaaat dooyou waanth kidd?!"

"What do _you_ want old man" - He pushes him away of the poor guy on the floor and stands in front to protect him with his whole body - "Don't you think it's enough?"

"Shutddup aaandmind yourownnn bu-buussiness" - Changkyun hardly can understand what he's saying as he's draggging his own words but once he tries to punch him he realizes he's losing his precious time trying to dialogue with a drunk ass man. Seconds later the elderly is on the floor begging for his life. God bless his dad who forced him to go to Self defense classes when he was younger. Changkyun isn't the type who enjoy torturing weaker people, so after the old man promises to left, he lets him go. Immediately he runs away and Changkyun can't help but rolls his eyes, too brave to hit a poor guy but a coward to face someone stronger than him. Anyway, he doesn't matter anymore, no when he sees said tiny man curling painfully on the floor. The black haired feels bad for him and immediately regrets let the old man go without kick him a little bit more.

"Oy, Are you okay?" - He kneels beside him, not touching him because he's shaking so much but still wants to reach for him to be sure nothing _too_ bad happened. He notices this guys is hiding his head with his hoodie and the clothes he's wearing are too thin for this weather - "Need me to take you to a hospital?"

"No!!" - The guy finally looks at Changkyun and that's when he notices the fluffy, shaggy white cat ears above his head, few brouses in his pale skin and the beautiful blue eyes staring with fear at him... He's gorgeous... Changkyun found his kriptonite.

"Okay Okay, no hospital" - He tries to calm him down and it kind of work... _Kinda_ \- "But we need to take care of those injuries"

"N-No need" - The beautiful cat stands up with Changkyun's worried arms almost around him to prevent him to fall if he trips or if he's too weak to actually use his legs - "T-Thank you for... hmm... y-your help"

Other than his out of season clothes, Changkyun notices he's dirty, as if he has been living on the streets and something inside him truly hurts. Changkyun stops him before he walks away and the kitty looks at him, shit, he wants to erase the fear in his face so bad - "Do you have a place to spend the night?" - Kitty doesnt reply, of course not - "Want to go with me? I have a bed you can use"  
  
Changkyun can't say what came into him when he invited him, especially because he doesn't even know his name but let him go like that, all hurt and alone, no, his overprotective side he doesn't even know he had, doesn't allow him to do that. Still he shakes his head - "Y-you are a H-human... humans are d-dangerous"

"But I won't hurt you I promise" - The Black haired smiles to give him some security but it doesn't work - "After you're okay you can leave if you want" - He still denies and Changkyun can't believe someone as beautiful as him can be so sturbbon - "Okay, I'll rephrase everything... You'll come with me and spend the night under a roof and warm blankets, Okay?"

Changkyun knows he used a harsh tone but if it works it's okay. Kitty finally agrees to go with him and the black haired knows the hybrid shouldn't be feeling so comfortable to go with a complete stranger to an uknown place but Changkyun is planing to protect him at all cost - "Good" - He wraps his coat around the grayish haired cat and circles his scarf around his neck to at leats give him some warm since he seems he's freezing, God, Changkyun is cold just looking at him - "My name is Lim Changkyun, 20 years old and I'm a student" - Changkyun throws his arm around his waist to not let him fall... or run away. Kitty doesn't seem to be too scared anymore, maybe, maybe, Changkyun gained his trust.

Little does he knows.

 

~☆☆☆~

 

 _Okay,_ this guy is stubborn and petty. He has heard hybrids are similar to their animal self. He knows a puppy hybrid and She's cute and cheeful but this kitty is... _ugh._ Changkyun now knows he's more into dogs than cats.

Changkyun knows he's in pain. More than once he saw him limping and even almost fall but not even once he asks for help. He offers it anyway but he declines all the time. Now in front of his home kitty looks amazed, as if he has never seen an apartment building before - "I live here alone, you don't need to worry about someone else bothering you" - He bets kitty is thinking Changkyun is a mommy's kid.... and truly he proudly is. The living room receives them, equipped with a big Tv, in front of it a large sofa with two armchairs at each side and between a modern coffee table. Behind all the wall is full of bookcases with all kind of books. Abstract pictures adorning the rest and flowers in every side, a bit femenine but Changkyun likes it - "Feel as home, you can do whatever you want but now, take off your clothes"

Immediately Kitty covers his body, looking at him as if he's some kind of pervert and Changkyun blushes embarrassed - "I want you to take a bath... Don't look at me like that!!"

A bit suspicious, Kitty uncovers himself and follows him around - "I'll borrow you some clothes, I think mine will fix you perfectly, we're the same height!" - Changkyun shows him the way until the bathroom, a bit embarrassed of how amazed kitty is _'Where he has been living?_ ' - He asks in his head. His bathroom is nothing out of this world but it's spacious, beautiful white and baby blue ceramics decoring the floor and walls. The whole apartment is modern designed, so even his bathroom looks good and he knows it - "Take your time, Kitty" - He leaves him alone, probably the hybrid wants his privacy and it's already enough for the poor guy Changkyun dragged him to his house agaisnt his will. He walks until his kitchen to cook something for his guest - "But what does kitties like? fish?" - He thinks out loud but decides to just cook something light, It's midnight and he wants him to sleep without a stomache. Thank goodness tomorrow is sunday and one of his few free days.

15 minutes later, Changkyun is engrossed finishing the food until he hears a soft "Excuse me" from the bathroom. Quickly he walks there and finds Kitty pecking from the doorframe - "Clothes... p-please"

 _Oh right_ \- "Nope, come here, I need to check your injuries" - The grayish haired nods and exits the room with a towell around his waist. Changkyun motions him to sit in the sofa while he looks for the aid-kit (And the clothes since he's already there so... why not?)

His Injuries are not too bad as they look but Changkyun really wants to go back and kick that fat man a little bit more (Again) still he knows everything aren't from today, several brouses are fading it colors signing some are older and are already healing - "Who did ths to you?"

"Humans" - Sharply and simple he says, finally the black haired kind of understands why he didn't want to trust him at first. Changkyun read hybrids enjoy humans' company, their caressess and petting are their favorite things in the world, But this kitty has been hurt so many times he already lost all his hope in humanity... shit, Changkyun himself is losing it too - "I won't hurt you kitty, Never ever"

Kitty still isn't letting his guard down but Changkyun takes care of his injuries and not even once he pushes him away - "Are you hungry kitty? I just finished cooking something for you"

"No..." - But his stomach growns with the mention of food and his cheeks turns bright red... ' _So cute~'_ Changkyun chuckles for his obvious lies. Pet behind his ears, gives him the clothes and walks until the kitchen again to pick his food. Kitty is still in the same spot he left him, now fully dressed and Changkyun gives him the plate - "It's nothing too luxurious, hope you enjou"

His eyes shine with the food in front of him and before he takes a bite he asks silently for Changkyun's permission - "Eat" - The platinum haired happily enjoys the food while he's too busy staring at him, He's cute, really really cute, he wants to reach for his head and pets hin as he has never done before in his life. He always wanted a pet when he was a kid but his parents never allow him to have one; But now even if the whole world disagree he'll take this guy under his wings and protect him from everything - "Umh" Kitty says when he finished eating and notices Changkyun's intense gaze - "T-Thank you... for the food and... save me"

"It's okay... Are you sleepy Kitty?" - He nods yawning - "Can I ask you something before you go to sleep?"

The hybrid repeats his previous act - "What is your name? I can't call you kitty forever... Actually I can but... I wish you could tell me"

"I'm Yoo Kihyun... Hmm... 23 years old" - Changkyun is completely surprised he thought kitt-Kihyun was younger than him But he's happy he at least reply and can't hide his happiness for so long, smiling brightly at the hybrid.

"Kihyun.... _Hyung?"_ \- The elder nods and lightly smiles back. Changkyun is doommed, fucked... Everything!

"Kitty... Hyung, I have a guest room right there but it's a mess right now" - Changkyun heads to his own room and let him in - "Sleep here, I'll be in the living room if you need me" - But before he leaves Kihyun stops him grabbing his wrist - "Y-Your bed is s-so big, Y-You can sleep H-here too"

Changkyun can't believe his ears, is he hearing wrong? But there's Kihyun, looking hopeful at him and he can't say 'No' to him - "I promise I won't touch you" - Changkyun let's him take the wall side while he lies as far as he can to not scare him, Kihyun has enough and he wishes the elder knows he found someone he can lean on.

"Changkyun-ah" - For first time Kihyun says his name and the younger turns around, big smile painted on his face - "Thank you"

"You're welcome kitty" - Changkyun reachs for his head and pet him softly - "Good night"

Tomorrow will be a good good good day~☆


	2. Shopping~♡

Changkyun is so _so_ comfortable, the warm coming from his side feels so good, he wants to reach for it and hug it as his personal teddy bear. In a cold day of december everything giving him some warmth is welcome. He could spend the whole day like this, or maybe the rest of the year (If he could) but oh so bad! responsabilities!! Today he needs to... Kihyun!! Immediately he opens his eyes looking for the hybrid but no one warms him he'll be having a heart attack so early in the morning. Kihyun's so cutely cuddling by his side and... If he moves he'll fall. Good way to start a day!

He really doesn't have the heart to wake him up. Kihyun looks so tired, as if he hasn't been sleeping well for a long time. So adorable, so precious, so peaceful, Changkyun carresses a strands of hair out of his forehead and the hybrid wakes up... He's a light sleeper he guesses - "Good Morning Kitty"

The younger doesn't know what happened. A second before he was staring at the most beautiful cat-human being he has ever seen and a second later he's on the floor with a big pain in his lower side, Kihyun just... pushed him away? And out of his _own_ bed??? - "I-I'm S-sorry" - Changkyun can see worry and regret all over his pretty face. Kitty is now sitting in the bed looking down at him, so the younger kneels in front of his beautiful hybrid and reaches for his hands, carefully resting them on the elder's lap after kiss them - "Did you sleep well Kitty?" - Kihyun nods and blushes for the sudden contact, Changkyun grins and gets up, dragging him with him out of the room - "Want to take a bath? or breakfast? I can cook for you while..."

"I-I want to cook this time" - Kihyun interrupts him and the younger raises his eyebrown, he'd love if his kitty cooks for him... But can he even cook? Who cares? Kihyun can cook rocks and he'll eat it happily! - "I-If you leave me.. Of couse"

"You can do whatever you want" - He ruffles his hair a while. He notices the elder likes it and Changkyun enjoys any kind of skinship the hybrid lets him do - "So... while i'm waiting for the meal, I'll take a bath, If you need me you know where I am" - Kihyun blushes and looks at other side, avoiding his gaze... then Changkyun understands what that phrase implied - "I-I mean... You don't need to get in! Just say me... Don't be shy!!" - _Dirty minded cat_!

Changkyun takes his time in the shower, the hotter of the hottest waters, shit He's freezing!! What a day! Then walks to directly to his room to change into some jeans and a black sweater.

Now in the kitchen, Changkyun is staring at the hybrid cat, or specifically at his tail. It's white, shaggy and so fluffy, wagging it side to side smothly. The younger is hynoptized to say the least, all he wants to do is touch it, he thinks it's so so so cute, as his owner of course.

"MEOW!!" _\- Oh Oh_ , his hand now hurts too much and maybe it's bleeding too. Kihyun scratches him for instinct and now he's glaring scared at Changkyun - "M-My tail! Don't touch it!"

The younger once out of his self indulged Kihyun-trance he notices he held it too tight and caresslessly without his permission - "I'm sorry!" - He's feeling completely guilty now. Changkyun knows the cat-hybrid is totally scared of humans and still he didn't think about Kihyun before his own desires... He doesn't deserve him - "I'm sorry, I'm really really sorry! I just... Your tail is so cute and fluffy" - The elder seems a little bit pissed but at least he's not glaring at him as if he's planning run away any time - "I promise I won't do it again"

Kihyun stares at him some awkward seconds before motions him to come closer. Changkyun walks slowly, waiting him to regret it and push him away again but he doesn't. When he's only few meters away, with his tail he touches the younger's hand - "Awwww It's so fluffly~" - Changkyun gazes at his eyes waiting for confirmation and when the elder nods the black haired can't help but smile excited. At first his hand are careful and hesitant but later he notices Kihyun likes it and pet him properly. He doesn't just like his tail, his ears are also so cute. His hands travels to his head and strokes behind his cat-ears. Kihyun starts to purr softly and Changkyun can't help but coo at him, Everything the elder does melts his insides.

"Okay stop" - The gray haired slaps his hand way but not as harshly as Changkyun thought he could do it, still he doesn't miss his blushing cheeks and he grins.

"You're so adorable~" - Kihyun doesn't reply anymore, totally focusing in their breakfast now. Changkyun sits in the little island in front of him and waits patiently for the food - "I didn't know you can cook"

"Obviously, we met like 12 hours ago" - Ughh, Kihyun is not cute okay? He can't deny the elder is totally right but he needed to say it like that?? _Grumpy cat!_

"I wish I could know you better" - Changkyun says more to himself but the elder hears him clearly. Kihyun serves him a plate of pancakes and he quickly eats a piece, humming in pleasure - "This is so good~ Kitty you're an excellent cook"

He praises him non-stop and that's totally odd for a guy like him. Changkyun grew up around chefs with big names, even his mother is one but for him no one can't beat his kitty... But maybe he's just biased - "Who teaches you Kitty?"

"My grandmother" - Changkyun sees how his face turns sad and he wants to reach for him and hug him.

"Where... is she... right now?" - Hesitlantly he dares to ask, waiting Kihyun doesn't feel preassured or offended in any way, Thankfully he doesn't but still smile sadly at him.

"She died some months ago"

"I'm sorry Hyung" - Changkyun holds him hand trought the dinner table and caresses it softly - "I won't ask you anymore about your past until you're ready to tell me"

Kihyun nods and in silence they eat. Changkyun steals several gazes to be sure he is okay, seems he is and he can't be happier - "Kitty, there's something do you want?"

"Hmm?" - The elder looks up to meet his eyes. He just finished his food and is waiting for Changkyun to do it - "What do you mean?"

"Clothes, accessories, whatever you want"

"Nothing really" - Changkyun unconciously rolls his eyes - "What?"

"Let's get you some clothes; you can use mines too I don't have any problem with it but I want you to get you some only for you" - Kihyun doesn't say anything and stands up to wash the dishes - "I know a shop only for Hybrids nearby, we can go there! I've never gotten inside but..."

"Changkyun-ah... I don't have any money, I can't buy anything even if I want to" - Changkyun walks where the hybrid is and slaps really softly the top of his head, the elder glares at him but Changkyun smiles fondly and his gaze softened.

"Who say you need to worry about money?"- The younger pets his head - "Really Kihyunnie ask me for whatever you want, I know how can you pay me later"

The hybrid covers his body as he did the previous night but this time Changkyun chuckles - "No like that! You dirty-minded cat! Don't worry I won't do anything you don't want me to do"

After Kihyun takes a bath he dresses with an oversized sweater, some of Changkyun's jeans (He cuts a hole for his tail) and a skarf. It's mid-december and outside is freezing - "Where are my clothes?"

"Trash can" - Kihyun frowns obviously upset - "Sorry Kitty, they were really dirty but I'll pay for them"

"That's not my point"

They leave the apartment no long ago after that. Changkyun gives him some gloves too when his nose turns red - "But what about you?" - The younger tells him it's okay and holds his hand so he won't "lose" him in the crods. The shop is actually really close, maybe 15 minutes walking but Changkyun wishes they could stay like this a little bit more. He loves walk next to Kihyun, especially when the elder searched for warm against Changkyun's body.

Once inside Changkyun wants to buy everything' Hybrid's clothes are really really really cute~ But on the other hand, Kihyun's awkwardly standing waiting for the younger to choose whatever he wants and leave - "What about this?" - The grayish haired's eyes open wildly when he notices the ammount of clothes between his hands. At leats 5 jeans, some T-shirts, long sleeves shirts, shoes, pajamas, sweaters, boots and behind him an employee with almost a smilar montain of clothes - "Changkyun, I don't need all that"

"There's nothing... really" - Changkyun loves clothes and fashion, but especially spend money in Kihyun satisfy him. He rarely buys something so money isn't really a problem, he hopes Kihyun can understand this and let him spoil him as much as he wants to do.

The younger convices him to try one of the shirts he loves the most and some white jeans. While Kihyun is changing, he looks for a hat. In the shop are at least a whole wall with all kind of them and Changkyun really needs to control his impulses before throw all of them to the cashier and pay... Instead, he takes a light blue and white ones he thinks he would like the most, hoping his cat-ears would fix perfectly in the holes. Then he walks to the sweaters section, he chooses a pink one with a purple ribbon in the middle first but he thinks Kihyun probably will kill him if he actually buy this, then he chooses a blue and white one with cat footprint - "So cute~"

The employee behind him giggles and Changkyun glares at him - "Sorry sir, I just think you're a good owner... You spoil him a lot"

"I'm not his owner" - Changkyun replies and chooses now a red sweater, He likes it, looks cool but he wants Kihyun to look cute and fluffly always so he leaves it there and pick a turquoise one with a cute Kitty printed in the heart - "Changkyun?"

The Younger hears his Hybrid calling for him and rushes by his side. Really cute indeed but those jeans are out of question, No... _NO._ those hips oh god, what a sin - "Do you like it?" - He dares to ask and Kihyun nods, sastified, Changkyun carefully slids a hat in his head brushing away some strands of hair - "You look adorable"

"I'm not adorable!" - But not matter his whines, Changkyun hugs and squeeze him. At first Kihyun stays still but then he hugs back and the younger grins, kissing his cheek after that.

The black haired doesn't want to let him go but they're attrackting too much attention, so -against his will- he breaks the hug. Kihyun is beautifully blushing so hard and his eyes never met Changkyun. The latter chuckles and pass him other outfit - "Now this one"

"Changkyun-ah~"

The next hours Changkyun spends it choosing more clothes, they change shops at leats 10 times and Kihyun is exhausted. They're walking now - Hands intertwined - to a restaurant nearby. The place is big and british style decored, long red curtains decoring the windows, the tables and chairs are so beautiful, Kihyun doesn't know how to describe it but the whole place looks like a palace - "Mr Lim welcome!" - The waitress on the door - A beautiful woman indeed - seems surprised and a bit in love if the hybrid can say, but Changkyun seems he doesn't care or he's used to this treatment.

"Table for two please" - She rushes inside and Changkyun follows her closely behind, dragging Kihyun inside with him. The place is full of people and even a little line waiting for a table, they follows her until the second floor and unlike the previous one, this was totally empty but not less gorgeous. This place has a bar and other things Kihyun has never seen before - "Sorry Mr. Lim, The rest are busy... but we're almost done with this floor... Do you mind eating here?"

"No, you did an amazing here" - He sits in a table near the window and Kihyun does the same, admiring how beautiful Seoul is at night - "Is Minhyuk Hyung working?"

"Our manager is attending a meeting now but as soon as he finishes it I'll tell him Sir is here" - Changkyun nods not giving her a lot of attention to her words. The waitress has goggly eyes and something inside the grayish haired doesn't feel right -His cat property sense he tries to convince himself.

"Kitty, What do you want to eat?" - His voice totally changes when he talks with him, It's soft and warm, full of affection and totally unexpected coming from someone he just met. Kihyun wants to choose something but in his whole life he hasn't been in a place like this and the food names... what the hell are them??

"C-chiken?" - Changkyun's gaze softened and the elder knows he'll cooing anytime - "Salad?"

"Want me to choose something for you Kitty?" - Kitty nods embarrassed, Changkyun noticed his discomfort and ruffles his hair asseguring him everything is okay. He orders something Kihyun has never heard before and the waitress leaves - "Do you like this place"

"Y-Yeah" - Kihyun is awkward, he doesn't think he belongs there but still he wants to know more about the guy with whom he's living now - "Are you a special custumer or something?"

Changkyun chuckles and the elder thinks he's asking something stupid - "Well Kind of... I'm more important than a simple customer" - Kihyun looks up, totally confused with his stàtement - "My family owns this restaurant"

"So... You're a kind of rich kid" - The younger chuckles again but Kihyun isn't joking tho - "What?"

"You're right I am... Do you hate me now?" - The hybrid shakes his head, No he can't. Relieved Changkyun reaches his head to scratch behind his cat-ears as he knows Kihyun likes it. The cat lets him do it purring softly and following his hand when Changkyun tries to move it away - "You are so cute~"

Kihyun slaps his hand away blushing embarrassed of his previous act - "I told you I'm not cute!"

The waitress is back with his food. Delicious! The elder can't stop himself before hum in pleasure not even caring about modals or the rest around him. Changkyun stares at him smiling and cooing internaly at him.

After his plate is empty, Kihyun notices the younger is staring shamelessly at him - "What?"

"You are so..."

"I'm not cute!!" - Kihyun cuts him before he can complete his favorite sentece - "You're not eating"

"You're more interesting" - The younger finally eats his food but not missing his rosy cheeks after his comment - "Tell me more about you Kitty"

"What do you want to know?" - A part of Kihyun is excited because someone is interested on him but the other side -The bigger one- is scared Changkyun'd ask something he still doesn't want to talk about.

"I don't know..... what you like or not, or something you want to do, whatever you want to tell me"

"I'm not sure" - Kihyun replies, thinking about what he used to do back then - "I like read! When I lived with my grandmom I loved the books she bought!"

"Something you want to read now?" - Kihyun shakes his head, he doesn't even know what is popular nowadays - "Something else?"

"Take pics" - His eyes shine when he says this, totally what he loves the most - "And cook! I love cook!!"

Changkyun smiles at his excitement - "I can buy you..."

"No Changkyun, you don't need to buy anything else!" - Said man pouts, he actually pouts!! Changkyun just wants to spoils him as this beautiful man deserves - "I still need to pay you for all that"

"Fine!" - At the end, the younger gives up... but only for a while - "Somewhere you want to go?"

"Bed, I'm tired~" - The elder yawns and whines as a little baby, adorable! Changkyun eats the rest of his food and offers him dessert but Kihyun kindly declines.

"Manager is still busy sir" - The same girl answer after Changkyun asks again, he nods and says - "Tell him I want to talk with him"

Changkyun carries with a hand all the bags and with the other he's holding Kihyun's hands. He stops a cab and tells him his address, Kihyun is truly tired, He almost feels bad for drag him around the town - "A little bit more Kitty, you can lay on my shoulder if you want" - Kihyun refuses even if it sounds inviting, then lays on his lap... because he's a cat and laps are more his type.

When they reach the apartment Kihyun is awake again. It's a bit late so the younger lets him bath again as he arranges the clothes and bed. Finally Kihyun finishes his bath and goes to the room, wearing one of the pajamas he bought today, an adorable baby blue with a little kitty that fix perfectly even in his tail - "Hyung, You look so good~ but you need to dry your hair" - Changkyun takes a dryer and do it himself. At first Kihyun complains but later he just lets him do it - "Adorable~" - The elder frowns but stops when he feels a pair of lips kissing his forehead, turning red from the neck until the ears - "Good night Kitty"

"Good night" - The younger hears him say shyly when he opens the door. He turns around to give him a big smile and close the door. He takes a long shower after that, suddenly feeling exhausted as well but happy to please Kihyun. He has never cared about someone before -At least not like this- even with friends and ex-lovers, maybe that's the reason why he's always alone.

After dry his own hair and dress, he climbs onto his big bed. He wishes Kihyun was there with him but he knows cats are independient and they need their own space. Some minutes dozzing and Changkyun is finally falling asleep until the sound of a door opening interrumpts his sweet time. At first he thinks it's just his mind playing with him but then he feels a weight on the bed and immediately opens his eyes only to find Kihyun curling next to him, hiding under the blanket and only his eyes peeking under it. Changkyun smiles and brings him closer to his body, kissing the top of his head when he hides his face on his chest - "You're so adorable~"

Changkyun feels him bitting his chest but can't bring himself to care as he laughs and hugs tighter - "I'm not adorable"

"Yes Hyung, you are" - He kisses the hybrid's head and wishes him a good night again.

His life is better now than he brought his cute kitty home ♡


	3. Kkung's Brother~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who else is excited with monsta x comeback?!!! because i f****** am ❤️  
> hope you enjoy ❤️  
> let me know what you think ^^

A week after Kihyun moved with Changkyun and he can’t deny he has grown extremely attached to the elder boy. Since he’s still in winter break, he wakes up early to go to work and at the same time Kihyun wakes up with him to prepare breakfast and eat together. Late at night the hybrid receives him with dinner and a whole hour of cuddling. Too domestic for two guys who met few days ago.

Kihyun is an interesting person, friendly and affectionate. Changkyun knows he found the best company after he opened up a little bit to him.  He still is totally oblivious of big part of his life but the few parts he knows made him overprotective with Kihyun. His mission of life is spoil and protect him of everything and everyone… except his older brother and bestfriend.

“I told you Minhyuk!! I’m not letting you near him, no now, no never!” – Changkyun is late this day, the restaurant was extremely busy and his brother bugging him isn’t helping to his bad mood. Minhyuk – _His brother_ – dragged his bestfriend – Lee _Jooheon_ – too and their similar energetic personalities are driving him insane.

“Kkungie~” – The younger rolls his eyes, _Ugh_ , that nickname again, Changkyun hates it with all his soul, especially coming from his brother’s mouth – “We want to know him”

“I don’t care!” – Changkyun walks fast to lose them but they’re way faster than him and catch him easily – “It’s too late Hyung! It’s 11pm already!”

“It’s _just_ 11pm, the night is still young” – Minhyuk replies back and Jooheon chuckles totally enjoying the siblings interactions and fights, already too used to them. Sadly for Changkyun they already arrive home and they’re still following him – “Please Kyunnie just a little bit”

“Fine!” – Changkyun reluctantly agree just to shut the mouth up, losing all the patience he definitively _doesn’t_ have – “But if you scare him I’m going to kick you out Okay?!” 

They promise him they’ll be quiet until talks to them first (as if he’ll believe them) the younger nods and opens the door immediately looking for his hybrid who doesn’t come to greet him as always but it’s totally understandable; It’s too late!

He can’t deny he missed Kihyun the whole day and was hoping to see him at least few minutes before going to sleep. Sad, he walks to the living room and to his surprise he finds him there sleeping uncomfortably in the arm couch, book in hand and almost falling. A sight too adorable in Changkyun’s eyes, he forgets the whole world around him as he reaches for his beautiful hybrid – “Kitty” – Softly he says totally ignoring the surprised gasp the other two leave – “Kihyunnie, wake up Kitty”

Kihyun whines cutely and doesn’t pretend to move – “Kitty” – The elder moves a little bit and stretch his arms making grabbing hands to the younger to pick him up and of course Changkyun doesn’t complain, wrapping his arms around his small figure and lift him up to sit him on his lap – “Kitty we have visitors” – He tries to tell him caressing his back but his words are completely ignored as Kihyun hides his face on the crook of the younger’s neck, the grayish haired man is a total baby when he’s sleepy and even if it warms his heart he still feels a little bit bad for the two waiting for them, so he throws them an apologetic smile but they assure him everything is okay, sitting on the sofa to wait as much time as they need – “You two are so cute!”

He shakes his head in disapproval – “Kihyun is the only cute here” – Said man doesn’t like his previous comment and show him how much he hates it biting his shoulder. Changkyun, ignoring the pain, chuckles and pets his head – “I’m not cute”

“Sure you are” – carefully he holds his chin to make him look at his eyes. His hair is a mess, as well as his eyes, his nose and cheeks are red because of the cold but still so precious in his eyes. He pecks his forehead and ruffles his hair again smiling, shit he’s truly whipped already – “Are you still sleepy”

The elder nods, yawns and then whines – “You’re late!”

“I’m sorry Kitty, were you waiting for me?” – Kihyun nods again – “Thank you”

“Ah-hem” – His brother clears his throat trying to catch a bit of attention from the lovebirds, Changkyun knows he doesn’t like when people ignore him but he actually doesn’t care – “Kkungkkungie don’t ignore me!”

Changkyun blushes when Kihyun raises his eyebrows, smirking playfully – “Kkungkkungie~” – Then glares at the two giggling boys, obviously enjoying his suffering. Kihyun finally sits properly on the younger’s lap and face the newcomers, obviously nervous for the way he was holding Changkyun’s shirt. Even if he’s still semi-hiding he can see a little bit of their features, a smiling handsome black haired man and other smiling but cute guy with white hair.

The younger rolls his eyes for their obvious excitement but at the same time he can’t blame them, this Changkyun isn’t the same Changkyun they and everyone know – “Kitty, this guy here is Minhyuk, my older brother and the one sitting next to him is my bestfriend, Jooheon” – Kihyun, who seems he doesn’t know how to act around people, just stares at Changkyun waiting for him to talk again and _for him –_ “They were really… hmm… they wanted to meet you”

“H-Hi” – His voice is so soft, honey-like and shyly his cheeks turn red. They really wanted to keep it inside but at the same moment Kihyun moves his mouth they were already cooing at him, inevitably scaring him and the hybrid hides his face again on the younger’s neck. Changkyun caresses his hair trying to comfort him and as a way to apologize for bring them there totally regretting accept their offer.

 “What did I say to you?” – Changkyun glares again and warns them, next time and he really will kick them out. They pretend to zip their mouths but how Changkyun wishes they could stay in silence for a long long long time _‘Noisy boys’_

The older of them tries his luck and kneels down in front of Kihyun and touches lightly his hand to attract his attention back to him – “Hey” – Minhyuk uses the soft tone he used to have when Changkyun was a kid and was afraid of darkness – “Hi, I’m Minhyuk and I promise I’ll never hurt you…”

Kihyun peeks from the other shirt (yes, he was using that to hide his face) and notices the black haired is smiling brightly at him and his eyes show sincerity so the hybrid knows he’s not dangerous, after all, he’s Changkyun’s family and nothing related with Changkyun can be dangerous – “…I can’t hurt someone so important to my younger brother”

Ignoring Changkyun’s bright red cheeks, Jooheon does the same than Minhyuk did and slowly Kihyun is leaving his hiding place – “N-Nice to meet you” – They finally hear him say and happily claps his hands – “We’re GLAD to meet you Kihyunnie~”

Kihyun yawns suddenly feeling more exhausted, that day he cleaned the whole apartment and his muscles are aching… but he doesn’t know if he’s craving for a bed or for Changkyun’s arms more – “Want to sleep Kitty? We can forget about them”

“Kkung~” – The other two whine and Jooheon even pouted! No, not cute at all! – “You’re so cruel with us!”

Kihyun smiles and gets up from Changkyun’s lap stretching his aching back, as comfortable as he is, the elder really needs to sleep and he knows his human too - “W-what about if they stay the night so we can talk tomorrow morning”

Changkyun hates the idea but how Kihyun is the one proposing it he agrees – “I knew I’d love you Kihyunnie!!” – Minhyuk jumps to hug him but before he can reach for the startled hybrid Changkyun growls jealous and upset. Jooheon laughs at Minhyuk’s scared face – “You’re worse than we thought Changkyunnie”

“Shut up” – Kihyun lets them use his bedroom and drags a very unhappy, whinny and grumpy Changkyun to his room. After he takes a bathroom and changes into his pajamas he climbs onto the bed being immediately attacked by a very clingy Kihyun and his bad mood dissipated almost immediately.

“You’re really nice you know?” – He’s complementing but his voice sounds more like a little whine – “I could’ve kicked them out in five seconds if you’d allowed me”

“It’s not necessary Kkung, They seemed very happy to see you”

“Please no!! You too?!” – Kihyun laughs and shit, Changkyun’d pay everything – Even his soul – to keep that smile on his face – “Come here”

Kihyun doesn’t need to be say twice to cuddle by his side, laying his head on his chest while the younger is stroking his hair – “Thank you Kihyunnie Hyung”

The elder raises his gaze to met the younger eyes, silently asking what does he mean – “For stay with me”

 

~❤️~

 

The next morning Changkyun wakes up with the sound of Jooheon’s annoying laugh and immediately pats the side of the bed where Kihyun should be sleeping but it’s completely empty and cold, so he rushes out of the room without care about his appearance and finds his kitty between the two demons and silently looks about his shoulder – “And this is the first time we went to a zoo, Kyunnie was so scared, especially of monkeys, So cuteee” – All of them coo at the pic and Changkyun’s cheeks turn red of embarrassment and fury for their betrayal.

“Yah! Don’t show him those things!!” – Changkyun quickly takes the album off of their dangerous hands and hides it behind his back, now totally fuming Minhyuk who is the only one capable to bring such things in first place.

“Now he’s a grumpy old man” – His older brother rolls his and stands up to get it back – “Give it to me! It’s mine!!”

“I don’t care! I’m burning this!” – They’re fighting as two little kids and while Jooheon is more than used to this, Kihyun’s scared.

“D-Don’t fight” – His voice is as soft as a whisper but the younger hears him and ignores his brother’s whines to rush next to his hybrid and hugs him.

“Oww Don’t worry kitty this is our daily life” – Kihyun hugs back and the other two in the room coo at the scene, Minhyuk completely forgetting the album issue.

“You two are so adorable!” – Changkyun sticks his tongue out as a kid and Minhyuk rolls his eyes. After that embarrassing scene, Changkyun goes to wash his face and brush his teeth, He notices it’s almost noon when he woke up and his stomach is asking urgently for food.

Kihyun sits in front of him in the small island he has on the kitchen and smiles at his elder – “You don’t need to eat here with me Hyung… or are you already tired of them? Because we can ditch them…”

“I HEARD THAT!” – Minhyuk shouts from the living room and Kihyun giggles but Changkyun, on the other hand, he really wants to be alone with the elder, all the week has been busier than ever and only few minutes, even hours, aren’t enough to satisfy him, he wants to be with Kihyun 24/7.

“Want to go somewhere today Kihyunnie?” – The elder thinks some seconds, trying to remember all the places he wanted to go when he was a kid and his grandmother didn’t let him, but his mind is full of the man in front of him, about how much he missed him and how much the younger’s eyes are showing adoration, love, everything else he has never felt before.

“I’m not sure” – Actually “his cat side” wants to stay all day cuddling with Changkyun on the sofa, maybe drink a super sweet hot chocolate and watch some sappy movies (And no, this is not Couple-ish, not at all)

“Let’s go to a park or something, I bet you’re tired of being here all day” – Changkyun insists, he doesn’t want him to feel like or something – “What about the park nearby? I don’t think I even take you there”

Kihyun nods, a park sounds fun and he can hold Changkyun’s hand as the last time they go out together. Suddenly Kihyun’s excited to go there and hurries the younger to eat faster. As they thought, Minhyuk and Jooheon want to join too, dressing with the clothes they left a long time ago when they used to waste a lot of their time in his house. Sad and old memories.

“Kitty, your coat!” – Actually, it’s Changkyun’s but the hybrid enjoys wear his clothes more than his own, he loves his human natural odor and the comfort it brings to him.

No long later all of them are ready to leave, Jooheon attached to the elder’s arm while Kihyun shyly holds Changkyun’s hand. The park isn’t so far away from their apartment so the black haired says he can go there if he wants to but Kihyun isn’t planning to be alone in a place with a lot of unknown people.

“So cold!!” – Minhyuk is the first one to complain, Jooheon’s also freezing and both are hugging each other without care the stares some people are giving them.

“You can just go home” – The younger sharply replies, the other two immediately frown, the hurt evident on their faces. Kihyun, a bit surprised, tights his hold around Changkyun’s hand trying to say he was so harsh with them, said man looks at his eyes and sighs – “I mean, if you’re so cold… you can go home and.. we can… hmm… meet other day”

Shocked, that’s how Minhyuk and Jooheon are, but then they’re smiling like two fools and Changkyun regrets his worlds – “What about if we go for a hot drink instead?”

“You and Kyunnie go, Kihyun and I can stay here” – Before the younger can reject or even say anything, his good friend is dragging him to a coffee shop nearby. Once the same age guys are left alone, Kihyun feels totally awkward around him, especially because Minhyuk looking at him with a big grin on his face – “Kihyunnie”

“Y-yes?” – A bit exalted he replies but the lightly older assure him everything is okay and he doesn’t bite (He does tho~)

“Actually, I want to thank you” - Kihyun stares confused at the elder who is giggling – “You don’t know right?”

“W-what do you mean?” – Minhyuk this time smiles but not a teasing one, he seems truly… thankful, or at least that’s what Kihyun perceives on him.

“Nu-uh I can’t tell you if Changkyun doesn’t want me to” – Kihyun frowns, what is the point of gossiping if he won’t tell the whole story? And… is Changkyun hiding something from him? Why? Kihyun wants to know but who is him to question him when he’s hiding his whole past? – “Don’t worry, it’s nothing too bad, he just passed through some hardship before, but everything is different since you came”

“Wh…” – A very well known voice interrupts Kihyun, and there’s he is, Changkyun with two cups in hands smiling brightly at him.

“It’s Chocolate, hope you like it” – Exactly what Kihyun was craving for! Quickly he takes a sip, burning his tongue and whining as a little kid – “be careful!!! It’s hot! Does it hurt too much? Let me see”

Kihyun blushes and his heart is pounding uncontrollably inside his chest when the younger’s thumb touch lightly his bottom lip asking him to open his mouth, maybe Changkyun doesn’t noticed their closeness but definitively Kihyun does and he _doesn’t_ dislike it at all.

“Well, it doesn’t look too bad” – The black haired man kisses the top of his already very red nose and he wishes Changkyun blames to the cold and not to his embarrassment.

The walk for the park isn’t too bad, actually it was quite a good idea, Minhyuk and Jooheon aren’t as bad as Changkyun made the sound, they’re nice people who love Changkyun so much and are welcoming him into their little circle. Kihyun can’t understand why the younger throws them away and refuse their mere existence when it’s obvious he loves them too.

Minhyuk’s words are still bothering him even after they bid their goodbyes hors ago and now he’s waiting for Changkyun to finish dressing and finally receive his daily hour of cuddle.

 _‘He just passed through some hardship before’_ – Kihyun’s dying to know what his human’s brother meant with it, he also has a shitty past so he kind of understand why Changkyun prefers keep it as a secret and respect it… but he still wants to know!

“Kitty why are you frowning?” – The worried voice of his human comes next to him as he sits next to him on the couch and Kihyun rushes to sit on his lap. The black haired giggles before his soft hands caresses his clothed and super sensitive lower back and only this light touch makes him purr already. Holding tightly against his chest and hiding his face on the crook of his neck, the hybrid enjoys Changkyun little ministration.

Then Kihyun abruptly stops him. A bit confused Changkyun removes his hands thinking he did something wrong and scared him, but Kihyun’s still sitting on his laps so he doesn’t know what to do anymore – “I-if I tell you something about m-e… will you tell me something about y-you?”

Changkyun arks an eyebrow but nods afterwards. On the other hand, Kihyun never thought he’d accept so doesn’t know what to do, the younger notices his surprised right away and chuckles as he kisses his forehead – “It’s okay if you don’t want to talk about yourself, I can answer you whatever you ask”

But Kihyun refuses, it’s unfair for Changkyun who has been nothing but kind and patient with him – “You can ask me first and then I’ll ask you… only one thing for tonight okay?”

Kihyun agrees, only a question it’s not a big pressure for any of them – “Minhyuk told me you passed through… hmm… some bad things…. Can you tell me… hmm… C-Can I ask what happened?”

Changkyun smiles but he knows he’s making a mental note to punch Minhyuk at least once when they met again – “I kind of being betrayed a lot before”

“Who could?” – Kihyun asks to himself without realized he said that out loud, the younger chuckles and surely wants to pinch his cute cheeks.

“More people than you could think” – Kihyun can’t believe it, to someone too cute and pure as Changkyun? What kind of people could do something like that? He hates them already even if he doesn’t know who they are.

“I’m sorry” – Changkyun shakes his head, he doesn’t care, not anymore.

“It’s okay, my turn right?” -  The Hybrid nods and suddenly he feels nervous, what would he ask? – “Just tell me something about you, something you want me to know, whatever you’re comfortable to talk with me”

He should’ve been more careful but just thinks about it after he saw Changkyun’s sad, surprised and upset face when he said - “I was abandoned by my parents when they found I’m a hybrid”

Because yes, this is part of his past, a past Kihyun didn’t want to drag him into.

 

_A/N: Lee + Im = Lim, Lim Changkyun and Lim Minhyuk ~_

_I'll start with the real plot now_   

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for read it ♡
> 
> English is not my first language so feel free to tell me if you see any typos. 
> 
> Any of you want to be my beta reader? I need one hehe~
> 
> Want to talk or be mutuals? I'm always looking for Changki shippers in this big big world ~
> 
> Anyway, find me here: (twitter) @Moonlight2211_


End file.
